


Asagao Mini-Oneshots!

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: @duskythesomething, F/M, M/M, Multi, asagao fuels my life, go follow me i guess, grunge!ian, self-promo yoo, some of these are also found on my tumblr, tags update as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah so, i decided to let people send me ships on tumblr and i'd write a lil mini-oneshot about said ship<br/>and i guess i'm also gonna post them on here so people that don't follow me can find them?</p>
<p>i'll still probably ALWAYS take requests through asks on tumblr, as long as i know it's for this. you can find mi tumblr and request stuff and maybe follow @duskythesomething :)<br/>or in the comments here i guess, that works too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Break From The Usual [Creeps McPasta/Miss Shizuka]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people really liked this one on Tumblr soooooo,,, might as well post it here too?

She stormed out of the classroom, tears stinging hot at the back of her eyes. Her students were probably fed up with this by now.

Feel hopeful. Meet the guy. Date for a bit. Break up. Rage at students. Mope. Feel hopeful again.  
It never ended. And she was so sick of it. Why couldn’t she stay away from the awful douchebags that only wanted her for looks?

She’d never know.

Wanting to be away from everything, but not wanting to drive ten minutes back home to face and empty, lonely apartment, she ducked into the first unlocked door she found- one of the much smaller classrooms.

The lights were off, and the only light was the bit of sunlight that flitted through the blinds on the windows, thin little rays that showed how the dust in the room danced. But in that light she could see, she wasn’t alone in here. And she’d been standing there for probably a solid minute, silently staring.

“Did you need something?” The low voice emanated from the person, who was casually slumped in an old, tattered-looking beanbag on the floor across the room.

“I uh.. no, no, sorry. I’ll just.. Go.” She mumbled, eyes falling down to the floor, the same tears as before threatening to spill even more so now. Her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, each movement slow and clumsy.

“Wait, Shizuka, are you alright?” She heard the crushing noises of the beanbag, and then a soft shuffling, but didn’t look up. 

And then, she felt something soft against her cheek. She looked up. 

Mr. McPasta, the school nurse, was wiping away the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

There was a long silence between them, his hand resting against her cheek, his eyes, hidden in the dark shadows of his hair, looking into hers with blank emotion. Until, the silence was broken with:

“Wanna watch cat videos with me?”

_“...Hell yeah I do.”_


	2. Accepting [Joshualina/Mimi]

After he put the wig on once, it became a _part_ of him. A part of him that Paul and Nick didn’t understand, but tried to accept anyways, thinking it more of a joke than anything.

But really, he felt more like a she sometimes. And the wig gave him the ability, to be _her_.  
Sometimes.

And sure, maybe _Joshualina_ wasn’t the best name, or the name that best fit her, but it was a name that Paul and Nick were cool with using and one that didn’t sound too bad, all things considering.

But that day, finding someone who accepted her as _her_ and not as him-with-a-wig, it was something she’d never really felt before. (I mean, the facial hair _probably_ doesn’t help, but she really needed it for when she felt like he, okay?)

Doing Mimi’s hair and just, gossiping like a normal teenage girl- it felt _nice_. And since Joshualina was _amazing_ at hair, it was even better.

And ever since then, Mimi was her biggest support. Not Paul and Nick, not even Hana, but Mimi. And one day, she decided to ask her _why_.

After being asked said question, Mimi raised a brow, crossing her arms. “Are you actually asking me that right now?”

“Well uh, yeah. I mean, this isn’t even something that my _best friends_ are willing to fully support me on and you.. You’re.. Uh..” Joshualina stumbled over her words, trying to think.

“A bitch? Sweetheart I may be a bitch but at least I’m an _accepting bitch_.”


	3. Things Hiding in the Closet [Caddimoose]

“Hey, Ian?” Caddy’s voice echoed into the hallway of the dormitory from Ian’s bedroom. Spring cleaning had rolled around again at the academy again, and Caddy had offered to help him with moving some boxes of old stuff out, for some reason.

“Hm?” He grunted his response as he sat down a particularly heavy box on top of another, trying not to block the entire hallway. “By the way, these should get moved down soon before we move anything else, since they’re bigger and taking up a shit load of space in the hall.”

“Yeah, ‘kay, whatever. But first, can you explain _this_ to me?” Oh god, what did Caddy discover lurking in Ian’s closet now.

He dusted his hands off on his pants, before stretching his shoulders and turning to enter the bedroom again. Blinking at the bright light pouring in through the window, he saw Caddy, holding a… magazine of some sort? Wait. _WAIT_.

“James wait _don’t_ \--!”

“Holy shit dude is that a fox.. in lingerie.. with a ton of dic-- WHAT THE FUCK _IS_ THIS?” Caddy looked over at him, eyes wide with concern and fear and, probably disgust of some sort.

He snatched the magazine away from Caddy, clearing his throat and stuffing it in the drawer of his desk. “That was nothing. You saw nothing. You will say nothing.”

“Well you’re fucking bonkers if you think I’m not going to say anything about that- that- _kinky_ shit!” Caddy looked exasperated, and Ian felt his face grow warm.

He stepped in close to Caddy, their noses nearly touching. “Yes, I am a goddamn furry. And if you say a _damn_ thing about that magazine to _anyone_ , I will murder you using _your own guns, **James ******_.”

“That just sounds kinkier than the magazine, honestly.”

“I fucking _hate_ you.”


	4. Market Day Nibbles [Flowertown- Luke/Hana]

“Luke, c’mon! Let’s go see the animals!” Hana chirped brightly, the light glinting off of her hair and turning it into the same colors of the sunrise. She held Luke’s wrist in her small hand, gently tugging him along.

Luke laughed, and tried not to trip over his own feet. “Hana, it’s like, six in the morning. We don’t even have to get up this early for school. Why couldn’t we have come later?” He gave her a lopsided, sleepy smile, using his free hand to rub his face.

“Because it’s better in the morning! And the food is fresher! And.. uh.. It’s not as hot out?” She stopped pulling him as much and settled for walking beside him, letting go of his wrist.

Luke laughed again, taking Hana’s hand in his and swinging their arms gently, taking deep breaths of the open, fresh air and letting it wake him up and helping him focus a bit more. The two of them were headed to a little market of some sort just outside of Amaririsu, that was supposed to be really popular, and was known for the many stalls that sold and showed off animals of sorts.

Hana blushed, but kept her face straight ahead, probably hoping he wouldn’t notice. But, unlucky (or maybe incredibly lucky) for her, as that gave Luke the opportunity to lean down and give her a peck on the cheek.

“A-ah! Luke!” She squeaked, jumping, and face flushing a similar color to her hair. Her hand nearly pulled away from his, but his grip tightened, and pulled her back towards him.

He nearly doubled over in laughter first, though. “What? We’re not at school, we’re not really in public, it’s fine! Or do you not want me to kiss you?” He raised a brow, grinning like an idiot.

Hana gave a little pout. “N-no.. just, what if someone I know sees us? Like, when we get to the market? We are almost there.”

He shrugged, beginning to swing their arms again. “If someone sees us, then, whatever. They get to see how adorable you are. And how much I love you. It’ll be all good.” 

She raised a brow at him, but before she could respond she realized the gate for the field the market was in was just ahead, in full view. She gasped and stood up straighter, her (slight) grip on Luke’s hand tightening. She began to pull him again, even more excitedly than before.

Once they got into the market, they found it already slightly bustling with people, and a great deal of stands set up with different items for sale, things ranging from food to knick knacks to puppies.

“Oh! Look, there’s Birt!” Hana waved to a girl who was moving around some crates of stuff. The girl noticed her and looked up, grinning widely and waving back. “It looks like she’s still setting up, so we can come back later.”

Luke gave the girl a short wave and smile, before he was being tugged away again. When Hana finally stopped pulling him along, they were in front of a food stand, the sweet scents drifting up at them. The blue-haired.. person?- he couldn’t tell if they were a boy or a girl- working gave them a smile from where they were sat reading.

After a moment, Hana spoke up, surprisingly less shy than usual. “Um, could I maybe get some of the orange chocolate creme-filled waffles?”

The person looked up from their book, before smiling and nodding. “Sure thing! How many?”

Hana looked over at Luke for a moment, pursing her lips as she thought, but didn’t ask him anything. She turned back, “Just two!”

The person nodded and got to work making their food for them, calling out a price over their shoulder. Hana moved to grab her purse, but Luke stopped her, one hand reaching to grab his wallet from his pocket. “You brought me here, I can pay.” She pouted slightly, but didn’t argue, thankfully.

After a couple minutes the person handed them their food, golden waffles rolled into cones, filled with a pretty orange cream and little pieces of chocolate, surrounded by thick white paper. The waffles were traded for a few dollars, and then they were off again, giving the person working one last “Thank you!” and wave.

Hana led them over to a little bench to sit down and eat before they went back to searching the stands. After they’d finished and found a trashcan to throw their wrappers away in, Luke took Hana’s hand in his once more and let himself be dragged around the field, dodging between stands and people and animals.

A few hours later, they both were exhausted, and started heading back to the entrance. Suddenly, though, Hana stopped, making Luke nearly yank her off her feet when he didn’t notice and kept going. “What?” He asked.

“We never went back to Birt’s stall! It’s over there, let’s go see what she has today!” She smiled and gave him puppydog eyes, tilting her head slightly. He _couldn’t_ say no.

So, they went over and found themselves face-to-face with a crate full of excited little kittens. Some of them were orange, some of them black or white, and some of them mixed, but nearly all of them moving around and climbing over one another.

Hana fell in love with them instantly. Luke fell more in love with Hana as she did so.

Birt handed each of them a kitten to cuddle and play with, holding one in her own arms, the kitten’s white paws batting at her dirty-blonde locks. Hana’s kitten was trying to bite her, nibbling at her fingers, and Luke’s was trying to climb on him. They were adorable.

After a little while of playing with kittens and happily chatting with Birt, Hana’s phone went off, her dad calling and asking them to be home soon for lunch. She turned to Luke, a pleading look in her eyes. “Do you think dad will mind?”

“You getting a cat? Probably.” He shrugged. But he knew that look in her eye by now, Hana was _going to_ get a kitten.

“How much are they?” She turned to Birt, who was chuckling softly.

“For you two, free. These little guys just need somewhere to go, and I know for sure you’ll take care of any one of them.” She waved a hand at the box, gesturing to the many little kittens inside.

“Oh! Are you sure?” After receiving a nod from Birt, she turned to Luke. “Which one should we get?”

Luke shrugged, looking over the kittens. He noticed the little orange one Hana had been cradling earlier in the corner, chewing on it’s own tail. He leaned forwards and scooped it up, careful not to let those sharp little teeth anywhere near his bare skin. “What about this lil guy?”

Hana grinned, reaching over to stroke the kitten’s head, letting it nibble on her finger. “What should we call him? I’m thinking… Nibbles?”

Luke watched her interact with the kitten, who they found out later was male, teasing it with her finger. It was the most precious thing he’d ever seen. “Sure, sure. Nibbles it is, then.” He mumbled, lost in just how much he loved her.

 

**Extended end:**

“Hana! What am I supposed to do with a cat while you’re gone at school?” Mr. Mizuno sounded exasperated, clearly showing that this wasn’t the first time Hana had done something like this without telling him beforehand.

“You’re supposed to feed him and pet him and play with him, Dad.” She giggled, watching as Nibbles chased after a string Luke was pulling around the carpet in the livingroom. “Besides, you’re all alone in here every day, it’ll do you good to have something to care for, and something to keep you company!”

Her dad sighed, giving in. “Fine. What’s it’s name?”

“His name is Nibbles the kitty Tiger Shark! Or uh.. Nibbles for short.” The two of them, Hana and her father, watched as Nibbles began to climb on Luke, ignoring the string. Luke giggled and smiled like a dork, his nose crinkling as little paws with little claws tickled him.

Hana smiled. Luke was such a _dork_. And she loved it.


	5. Cigarettes and Strawberries [Caddimoose- Grunge!Ian/Caddy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i do NOT condone smoking  
> dat is bad for your health and u should not do it  
> mkay

“Since when are you a.. a punk? Or whatever.” Caddy’s voice was muffled from behind the wall of blankets strung up in the entryway, before he pushed through them, very carefully, as Ian had instructed.

“Uh, since a while now… I guess?” Ian shrugged, tossing his bag down on the faded green couch in the middle of the room, kicking his shoes off and heading over to one corner of the large basement to where a dresser sat. He yanked one of the drawers (held together by duct tape) open and pulled out a black shirt, setting it down and proceeding to pull off his current worn shirt, exposing the pale skin underneath.

Caddy’s face flushed slightly, and he purposefully turned away. “Jeez man, stripping already?”

Ian cast a glance back at him, a brow raised. “Keep your pants on, idiot. I’m just getting out of this preppy shit.”

Caddy huffed, but turned back towards him, crossing his arms. Ian had put the shirt on, one with what looked like an edgy design and some splatters of colorful paint all over it. Ian was holding up what looked like a pair of pants in one hand, his gaze sliding to Caddy for a moment, before he shook his head and sat them back in one of the drawers, mumbling something that sounded like, _“…wouldn’t be able to handle it.”_

Caddy scoffed, huffing again, but choosing not to say anything because, well, Ian was probably right. And he didn’t want to have to admit that. So he moved to plop down on the couch, moving Ian’s bag out of the way first. “So what exactly are we doing?”

“We’re playing video games, like you said.”

“When did I say that?” Caddy looked over at Ian, who was fixing his hair and putting his nose ring and tongue piercing back in, using the broken little mirror hanging above the dresser. Ian glanced over at him through the mirror.

“Uh, at one point? I don’t fuckin know.” He gave his hair one last primp before going over and flopping onto the couch beside Caddy, kicking his bag to the floor. “I mean if you don’t want to we can do something else, that’s fine.”

“Nah, video games are good. What’re you thinking on playing?”

“Uhh.. Nintendo? I have old school Mario shit, I guess. Mario Kart?” Ian shrugged, his sprawled out body taking up most of the couch. He stretched and nearly kicked Caddy in the stomach, giving a mischievous little grin when Caddy yelled at him for it.

“If you’re wanting to lose friendships, then Mario Kart is fine. Set that shit up.” Caddy laid back, letting himself sink into the extremely old couch, the faded green fabric smelling like cigarettes and… strawberries?

Shaking his head to forget the ridiculous idea, Caddy watched as Ian groaned, and literally _rolled_ off the couch, flopping onto the rug covering part of the bare concrete floor and giving an expression that looked like he’d rather do anything else. Caddy stuck his tongue out, and smirked at the middle finger he got in return.

Ian finally got up and walked the five or so feet away to turn on the older television and N64, throwing a controller haphazardly over his shoulder at Caddy, not even flinching when it hit the ground with a loud crashing sound.

“Jesus, dude! How is your shit not entirely broken if you throw it around like that?” Caddy grumbled, sitting up.

“Uh, duct tape? We’re probably gonna have to sit on the floor, cords not long enough.” Ian shrugged, grabbing his own controller and tossing it on the ground beside Caddy’s as he walked by. He went over to a bed nestled in a dip in the wall so that it just barely stuck out, grabbing a few pillows and some blankets. He brought them over and kicked the controllers aside, nearly kicking Caddy aside as well until he moved, and dropped them in their spots. “Shit to sit on. There.”

Caddy raised a brow, but took his controler and sat down on the pile, finding it much more comfortable than the thinly carpeted floor. Ian plopped down beside him, grabbing the other controller, and starting up the game.

Silence stretched on between them as they played, until shit got real, that is. Curses and insults came from both of them, and some elbow jabs were even thrown.

“Oh fuck you! That’s it, you dick!” Caddy tossed his controller down after losing again, the third time in a row, shoving Ian roughly.

“That’s a douche move, bro. You don’t wanna go there.” Ian warned, smacking Caddy’s hands away.

“Maybe I do, dickhead, maybe I do!” Caddy looked incredibly frustrated, with more than just the game. He moved to shove Ian again, but Ian, after sighing, grabbed Caddy and twisted them around, nearly effortlessly, so they were in each other’s place, before pushing him down onto the blankets beneath them.

He hovered over Caddy, looking annoyed, hands pressed against the blankets on either side of Caddy’s shoulders, holding him up. “Give up yet?”

Caddy’s face slowly flushed, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “Fuck no.”

Ian raised a brow, wondering just _what was Caddy playing at_ when Caddy’s hands moved to shove Ian off of him. Ian grunted, but didn’t move. In fact, he just lowered himself even closer. Caddy’s eyes widened slightly, his face growing even more pink, the most oddly innocent and surprised look on his face, and Ian felt the Gay™ within him _roar_.

“ _Shit_.” He breathed, before deciding, _fuck it_. He closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together.

He felt Caddy tense beneath him, but he didn’t push Ian away. If anything, he pulled him closer, arms snaking up to wrap around Ian’s neck, gently tugging him down.

Ian basically laid on top of Caddy, shifting the weight on his hands, bracing himself on his forearms, his fingers tangling in Caddy’s hair gently. Their lips parted and tongues met, and Caddy realized, _Holy shit, tongue piercings feel weird but cool._

A little while later they broke apart, breathing heavy, and faces flushed. Ian pulled away and sat up, Caddy sitting up beside him, their backs resting against the couch. Caddy wiped a thin trail of saliva from his lip and panted softly, his hair and shirt rugged, crumpled messes.

Ian gave him a glance, “Do you uh… wanna borrow a shirt? That one doesn’t look very comfortable.” He got a nod in response, and got up to grab said shirt from the dresser, tossing it at Caddy and hitting him in the back of the head.

Caddy, without a single care, stripped his shirt and tugged the other one, another black shirt, on. Ian didn’t even pretend not to check him out as he did so.

“So uh… another round? I call Yoshi.” Caddy mumbled. He realized, as he bent forwards to grab his controller, his shirt smelled like, and Ian had tasted like…

_Cigarettes and strawberries._


	6. Sparkling? [Jared/PBG]

God, why did he have to be so.. so _perfect_? Wasn’t it enough to _just_ sparkle, or _just_ be popular, or _just_ be able to steal away his childhood best friend? Apparently not.

He was starting to hate Jared a little bit.

Sure, Jared was a cool dude once you got to know him and got used to his charismatic flamboyance, but he was _using_ that charisma to hurt PBG, though maybe not intentionally.

He wanted to get revenge, but wasn’t sure how. So, he settled for having Jared over to play some Stomp, _intending_ to call him out on his stupid friend-stealing, sparkling perfectness and maybe win a round or two of the game.

“Hey PBG! What’s up?” Jared gave him a grin and a high five as he walked in. Jon was already flopped down and waiting to play. PBG gave Jared a tight-lipped smile. He disliked those sparkles so much.

“Nothing much, man. Ready to play?” He tried to sound casual and cheerful, and not petty and bitter.

“You bet! Let’s get this party started!”

They managed to play six games before PBG did anything stupid. And by stupid, it means throwing his controller down and grabbing Jared by the collar of his jacket, yanking him over and kissing him roughly.

Cue Jon in the background, “ _Holy shit bro_.”

Jared froze, eyes widening in surprise before he relaxed and kinda shrugged, arms reaching up to drape over PBG’s shoulders and pull them closer, his own eyes fluttering shut.

Once they’d broken apart, breathing slightly heavy, faces still close, Jared raised a brow. “Might I ask, what was that for?”

“Because I’m full of frustration and jealousy?” PBG blushed.

“Oh. Okay then.” He gave a small chuckle, moving his hands to PBG’s hips, pulling the other boy almost into his lap, before crashing their lips together again, moving in a lazy tandem, PBG’s frustration fading away.

After a little while, Jon gave up trying to get them back into the game and just left the room, calling over his shoulder, “Any _messes_ you guys make, _you guys_ clean up!”

They ignored him.

Hands _did_ roam places and clothes _did_ become pretty disheveled, but nothing actually happened, whether that’s a good or bad thing, no one knows. All in all, it was a very touchy-feely night.

After a little while, they switched to watching a movie, PBG slumped in Jared’s lap (trying very hard not to block Jared’s view), a blanket around the both of them. It was a better resolution than PBG had hoped for. Apparently revenge is best served by making out?

 

 

**Extended End:**

The next morning, Hana stopped PBG while he was on his way to his seat. “Hey PBG! Um.. are you covered in… _sparkles_?”

He looked down at himself, and- to his surprise- found he _did_ have a handful of sparkles scattered across his clothes and skin. “Uh… I guess?”

“Why are you sparkling?” Hana raised a brow, tilting her head.

Before PBG could respond, Jon walked by, giving his answer for him, “Because he was all _caught up_ in Jared last night.”

PBG blushed. He wanted to sparkle _forever_.


	7. Chances [Shane/Mimi]

The one, two, four, seven lights on in the gym shone spotlight-like on the gymnasium floor, casting barely enough light to see the person in front of you. The handfuls of rave-strobing lights strung up provided a little more light, but mostly just cast blotches of color around the large room.

He took a heavy swig of the punch in his cup, making a face at the taste. Spiked. Any teacher who actually noticed it probably wouldn’t care, though.

It was one of the few nights of the year where teachers let students run wild and get in all sorts of trouble, because chances are, they stayed far away at home that night, or chaperoned and got in all sorts of trouble themselves. For example, Shizuka was making out with what seemed to be a labcoat-less Creeps in the corner.

He sighed, tossing his head back and finishing the last quarter of drink in his cup, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth after, and throwing the cup away. He didn’t mind the alcoholic taste, but didn’t favor getting drunk and making a fool of himself.

The heavily-pounding music emanating from giant speakers around the room blocked out many of his thoughts, but not all. And they certainly didn’t block out what he saw.

The flashing lights casting a colorful haze over bobbing pink hair, making the sparkles in her dress flash and twinkle as she moved. His eyes trailed along her arms, moving to who they were holding onto, the boy smiling down at her sweetly.

Jirard twirled her around, and he watched her nearly trip over her own heels, only to be caught in Jirard’s arms, blushing and smiling. It made him want to keep drinking until there was no more to drink, but he’d moved away from the punch bowl. That was probably a smart move.

With a heavy sigh, and heavier heart, he sat down at a lone table, zoning out to the beat of the annoying pop music. He couldn’t just leave all of his friends, they’d worry, even if they didn’t seem to be paying him any attention at that moment.

A figure sat down beside him, and from the corner of his eye he saw a white and black dress, and a red-nailed hand holding a cup. He turned his head, only to meet deep pink eyes. Mimi Santos sat beside him, looking awfully alone, the sparkling clip in her hair occasionally flashing with the lights. She gave him a small shrug, and turned to watch the dance floor as well.

“You seem alone.” She eventually spoke up over the music, but still softly. It was a surprise. “Not with any of your friends?”

“They all have each other. Where’s _your_ date?” He cast her a suspicious glance, and saw her hurt expression, eyes focused on a pair dancing. Two _redheads_.

“Both of the people I wanted to take, went with each other.” She shrugged, resting her chin in her palm, elbow on her knee. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say to that. He’d had no idea that she felt that way about girls. Or those girls in specific, actually. Really, he didn’t know much about her at all, and he doubted others did either. No one gave her any chances.

Maybe that’s why she was always so bitter?

Silence between them stretched on, and as the song playing came to an end, and a slow song started up, he made up his mind. He stood, stretching his shoulders, before turning to her and offering his hand.

She looked up at him, and raised a brow. “What’s this about?”

“We’re both alone and you haven’t said anything shitty yet.”

She raised both brows, giving a small smile, her hand gently slipping into his as she stood, her cup forgotten on the table.

Together, they danced, their bodies moving in a surprisingly smooth synch, and he began to not regret coming, even with half of the school’s (and many of his friends’) stares on them.

“Why did you really ask me to dance?” She mumbled in his ear at one point.

He thought about it. About all the shit he’d put others through and how unforgiving he’d always been. And about how he wanted to change that.

“Because I think we all deserve another chance.”


End file.
